The Anniversary
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: A requested Oishi/Tezuka fic. Its was requested by Aoi. Prompt: I want Tez to be a shy and some what reluctant uke. (Blushing Tez is soooo ADORABLE) I want Tez and his partner (Inui or Oishi) to be lovers. A romantic scenario will be greatly appreciated. (Like Oishi/Inui doing something that moves Tez so much that he decides to give himself in return despite his inhibitions.) Enjoy


**This fic is for Aoi-san who requested it over on my fic The Aftermath. This is Oishi/Tezuka (which is something that I'm not accustomed to writing so I'm hoping that its not to horrible) I Hope you like it! Also to Tezuke Fan who requested two stories over on 100 nights I'm currently writing one of them (The gangbang-non-con) and that should be out and on in a few days (10 days at the very most) **

**Please Enjoy! And review with a request if you would like to see something written (preferably uke-tezuka related but I might do some other pairings if someone requests it) And for anyone who requests things from me I will put something about your request either in the authors comments at the top or bottom of one of the stories I post. **

* * *

Tezuka sighed as he unlocked his door and stepped into his house. It was already 6 at night because he had to stay after practice to start on some of the backlogged student council work that had piled during his absence to Germany.

Spending time after school usually wasn't so bad because Oishi usually stayed late with him so that they could walk home together and because Oishi wanted to make sure he didn't stay to late and over work himself. But today Oishi had gone home early from practice so that he could run some errands.

Tezuka smiled slightly to himself as he thought about Oishi. They had been together since late in their second year of junior high and today had been their 1 year anniversary. However unlike most of their friends they really hadn't got anywhere past kissing. Even then kissing was still a rare occasion. It wasn't because they didn't want to go all the way with each other or because they just didn't have the opportunity. It was mostly because Tezuka wasn't really ready to take the relationship that far and Oishi didn't want to push him into anything.

For a second Tezuka thought about calling Oishi to come over and spend the night with him since his parents and grandfather were out of the country and visiting a friend over in America. Contemplating whether or not to call him lover Tezuka finally turned around and froze.

Standing in his dining room was Oishi, but instead of the usual dining room setup that the Tezuka family usually had on their table, there was a dark red table cloth with blood red roses in a vase and two plate with unagi and rice on them.

After a few seconds Oishi slowly walked over to where Tezuka was still standing frozen and gently wrapped his arms around him and whispered "Happy anniversary Kunimistu." before kissing him on the cheek.

"How did you do all this?" Tezuka asked in awe as he hugged his boyfriend back.

"Why do you think I left practice early?" Oishi smiled before letting him go and taking his hand to pull him over to the table. Oishi gently pushed him down into his chair before placing one of the plates in front of him and pushing in his chair.

Oishi gently pet Tezuka's hair before going around the table to sit in the other chair. They ate for about 15 minutes just striking small conversation when they felt the need to.

* * *

They sat on the couch in Tezuka's living room before Tezuka finally turned to Oishi with a slight blush on his face and whispered "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Oishi asked puzzled as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's torso.

Oishi watched as Tezuka's blush darkened, he almost restated his question but was interrupted by Tezuka blurting out, "To have sex with you!", before hiding his face in Oishi's shoulder. Oishi sat stunned for a few second before he pried Tezuka away from his chest and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned as he rested his forehead against Tezuka's.

It took a few seconds before Tezuka bit his lip and nodded. Oishi quickly took Tezuka's full bottom lip between his and gently sucked on it before letting go to say.

"It'll be easier in the long run for both of us if we move this into your room alright?" Tezuka nodded in response before rising up off the couch and extending his hand out to Oishi.

They both stumbled their way up the stairs and down the hall to Tezuka's room with their lips locked in a heated make out session. They had made out before but it had never been this intense and it was never as foreplay for something bigger. And neither of them could help but get hard even before the opened Tezuka's door and flopped down on his bed.

Oishi pulled away from the kiss to press soft kisses to the pale skin of Tezuka's neck. He continued to kiss his way down to his collar bone before gently biting down which caused Tezuka to gasp and buck slightly. He suckled at the bite mark causing it too bruise under his gentle ministrations, then he kissed his way back up Tezuka's chin until his was staring straight into his beautiful brown eyes.

Tezuka's blush had gone from a soft pale red to a burning red and Oishi couldn't help but chuckle at the slightly confused look he had in his eyes. While Oishi was no sex fiend he at least knew a bit more of how to proceed than Tezuka did, thanks to Fuji showing him several very dirty websites when he had first found out that Tezuka and Oishi were actually dating.

Oishi started to unbutton the school uniform top that Tezuka had on and as he popped each button open he kissed the newly exposed skin. They had seen each other change in the locker rooms at practice before but Oishi usually attempted to keep his eyes from straying to Tezuka's body. Partially because he didn't want to invade Tezuka's privacy and he knew that Tezuka would show him his body when he was ready and then partially because he didn't know whether or not Tezuka wanted the other regulars to know.

He paused when he finished unbuttoning the top before gingerly pushing it off Tezuka's chest and pulling it off his arms. Oishi quickly sucked on one of the dust colored nipples while his fingers pinched and rolled and tugged the other one. He could feel Tezuka's arousal through his pants and he let out a low groan when Tezuka inadvertently thrust his erection up against his. He took a few seconds to recompose himself before switching over to the other nipple and sucking it into his mouth and nibbling at the tip of the hardened flesh.

Tezuka let out a loud moan as Oishi sucked his nipple. He didn't know that his nipples were this sensitive and he couldn't help but buck his hips against Oishi's. He groaned before pulling Oishi back up to his face and kissing him hard on the lips. He didn't care that his glasses were smashed against his nose or that their teeth were clinking together at the force of the kiss. All he cared about was Oishi's hands on him and showing Oishi just how much he loved him.

He broke the kiss to tug at the hem of Oishi's shirt so that he could pull it up and over his head. He gave Oishi one last peck on the lips before swooping down to suck at the white column of Oishi's neck. Tezuka continued to press kisses against Oishi's neck until he felt Oishi pull at his uniform pants. Lifting his hips so that his pants could pulled pulled off he stopped and gasped as Oishi palmed his erection through his boxers.

Groaning softly Tezuka pressed his face against Oishi's neck and squeezed his thighs together before rocking his lower body up into Oishi's hand.

Oishi wrapped his other arm around Tezuka's back and started the speed up the movements of his hand on Tezuka's erection. He waited until Tezuka was just about to come before drastically slowing his hand to a stop. It took a second for Tezuka to let out a whine when he realized Oishi wasn't going to start rubbing him again. Then he pushed his erection back up into Oishi's palm before thrusting against his hand.

After a minute of letting Tezuka thrust himself against him Oishi pulled his hand away and gripped the front of Tezuka's boxer before pulling them off and sliding down his body to take Tezuka's cock into his mouth. Tezuka let out a soft squeak as Oishi started sucking on him and after a few hard sucks he gasped and came in Oishi's mouth.

Oishi gently licked any of the left over semen off Tezuka's crotch before moving to lay next to his exhausted lover. He pressed a kiss to Tezuka's lips before wrapping his arms around him and asking, "How was that?"

"Ah, Do you want me to-" "You don't have to if you don't want to Kunimitsu." Oishi said as he smiled and planted another kiss to Tezuka's mouth.

He didn't care if Tezuka wasn't ready to give him a blow job. He could wait for that, he was surprised they had even gotten this far. Tezuka wasn't shy in all aspects of life but when it came to sex he was extremely cautious and he usually tried to skirt around the subject. As long as Tezuka was happy with their relationship however then Oishi would wait.

"N-No I want to- I mean- You can-" Tezuka blushed and stared at the mattress as he tried to convey that he was okay with having sex with Oishi.

Sighing Tezuka steeled himself before blurting out "We can do it if you want!" before quickly averting his eyes.

"You don't have to push yourself, love. We can always have sex another time." Oishi said before snuggling his face against Tezuka's cheek.

"No. I want to!" Tezuka insisted as he shot up the bed and quickly flipped them over so Oishi was underneath him. "I mean i-if you want to!"

"You're absolutely sure this is what you want?" Oishi asked seriously as he caressed Tezuka's face. Just the thought of fucking Tezuka made his cock stir in his boxers.

Tezuka bit his bottom lips before nodding in certainty at Oishi. He was ready to do this. Oishi nodded to himself before grabbing Tezuka by the hips and gently rolling them over so he was back on top. Once they got used to doing this they could try Tezuka riding him from the top but they had both agreed when they first even started thinking about sex that Oishi should be the seme.

Sitting up on his knees Oishi quickly shed his boxers and freed his erection. It had been a while since the last time he had jerked off, _to a picture of Tezuka in the shower that Fuji gave him, _and his libido was clearly starting to show that.

Leaning over to the bedside table he rifled threw the top drawer until he found a bottle of lavender scented body lotion, _how cute,_ picking it up he placed it on the bed before closing the drawer and leaning back over. He loomed over Tezuka for a second then he patted Tezuka's thigh in a silent command to turn over. Thankfully Tezuka knew what that meant and he rolled over so that he was laying flat on his stomach.

Oishi gripped Tezuka hips and pulled them upwards so that Tezuka was up on his knees with his ass in the air. Coating his fingers in the sweet smelling lotion he leaned over Tezuka so that his chest was pressed flush against his back and his face was buried in the back of Tezuka's hair. Gently and slowly he brought his index finger to rub against Tezuka's entrance before pushing against the tight pucker and slipping it in.

Listening to Tezuka's soft gasps as he twirled his finger inside Tezuka he shushed hims lightly and placed his unoccupied on top of his erection and began to slowly stroke it back to hardness. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of his lovers hair and added another finger into the tight heat. Taking his time he scissored his fingers and pushed his fingers up against a spongy organ that he knew was the prostate.

Oishi put a third finger into the stretched opening trying to loosen it up even more as he consistently drilled his digits against Tezuka prostate. He could hear Tezuka let out soft little mews every time his fingers were brought back into contact with his sensitive organ. Finally deciding that he had prepared Tezuka enough he withdrew his fingers and slathered his erection with more of the lotion.

Looking at Tezuka one more time he thought for a second before stilling his hand on his erection and asking "Do you want me to use a condom?" he hadn't even thought about using a condom nor did he happen to have one on hand in case he needed it.

"No. I-I want to feel you in me. All of you." Tezuka said as he looked at Oishi over his shoulder with a blush staining his cheeks. He wanted his lover to fuck him.

Oishi nodded slightly to himself as he flushed a little bit before moving to place the tip of his cock against Tezuka's opening.

"Wait!" Immediately he froze, not sure of what suddenly changed his lovers mind but he was glad he had stopped him before he entered him.

Tezuka turned around slightly and looked at Oishi before saying, "Can we do this in a different position?"

"I want to see your face." He said at the confused look on his boyfriends face.

Oishi opened and closed his mouth quickly before nodding and letting Tezuka push him back so that he was sitting flat on his ass with Tezuka straddling his waist on his lap.

Tezuka lifted himself onto his knees then scooted back a bit until he had the tip of Oishi's cock pressed against his entrance again. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on Oishi's shoulder and began to to lower himself down onto the thick girth under him. His head almost immediately dropped to Oishi's shoulder as Oishi's cock stretched his entrance.

It felt so much different from the digits that had stretched him before. It was thicker and hotter and it pulsed and throbbed the farther it entered him. The feeling was uncomfortable at first but Tezuka kept sinking down until he felt Oishi's balls against his ass. He drew in a shuddery breath as he stopped to let himself get used to the incredibly full feeling.

"Ngn! Hah..."

"Are you alright?" Oishi asked in a tight voice as he tried to keep from thrusting himself up into the tight moist heat that was surrounding his dick.

"Mo...ve.." He bit out as he wrapped his arms tightly around Oishi's broad back.

As soon as he heard that word leave Tezuka's mouth his hands reacted by themselves and lifted Tezuka almost all the way off himself before slamming him back down.

"Gah!" Tezuka squealed as he flung his head back at the sudden sensation of being impaled on Oishi's hard cock.

It took a few thrusts but they had both found a rhythm that was satisfying for both of them and they were both getting close to their climax. A few hard thrusts to his prostate was all it took before Tezuka came for the second time that night spraying both their chests with warm come.

He sagged slightly against Oishi's chest before letting out a soft gasp as Oishi's come filled him. Resting his head against the shoulder in front of him he let his body relax as Oishi pulled out of him and went to go get something to clean him up with.

Before he drifted off to sleep he heard Oishi whisper "Happy anniversary, love".

**The End. **


End file.
